


"Kitten"

by KuroBakura



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and his wife, Kathryn are about to make love for the first time on their honeymoon and Loki just wants her to be herself and go at her own pace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Kitten"

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a dream in real life and I am not afraid to admit this.  
> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

Loki sat on the bed, waiting for his wife to come out of the bathroom. Loki and Kathryn (also known as Kitten which is Loki's pet name for her) eloped only a couple of nights ago. His wife is short and chubby. Loki did not care if she was not skinny or big. He loves Kathryn for her and Kathryn loves Loki for who he is, in both regular and Jotun form. Suddenly, Loki sighed and got up from the bed. He walked over to the door and knocked on it.

“You alright, darling?” Loki asked.

“Yes. I'll be out in minute. Sorry.” Kathryn replied.

“It's fine. Just making sure you are okay.. I'll wait on the bed for you.” Loki said. Several seconds later, his wife walked out of the bathroom, wearing a thick french vanilla colored tank top that stopped right below her crotch, which was a bit tight around her breasts (which were big but proportionate to her body type) on her but still loose as well. She was not wearing any pants or shorts. Loki began to get harder than he was already was. Then, Loki noticed his wife covering her face with her hands.

“Kathryn, my love, you do not have to be afraid. You look very sexy to me. So, what if you are not the “definition” of a having a perfect body? I rather have someone real than someone who tries to cover up their imperfections to please others. I love you for you, my sweet.” Loki said.

“I know...I am just a bit nervous. That's all.” Kathryn replied up. Loki stood up and walked to her. He held her close to him in his arms.

“I understand. If you are not ready, we do not have to do this yet. I did not marry you for sex. I married you because I love you very much. I mean, I would love to make love you but only when you are ready.” Loki told her. Loki let go. gently removed her hands from her face, then held them in his after kissing them.

“I am ready.” Kathryn said.

“Are you sure?” Loki asked.

“Yes. I am pretty sure. Very sure, actually.” Kathryn replied, still blushing but smiling. Loki smiled and kissed his wife's lips. Loki let go of her and walked with her to the bed. He sat down on it.

“May I take off my top first?” Kathryn asked. Loki giggled.

“Of course, sweetheart. Go ahead.” Loki said. Kathryn took off her top...well..she tried to but it got caught on something she was wearing underneath. Not being able to get it off, she let go of it. Kathryn felt so embarrassed. Loki held the bottom of the top and looked at her. She looked back at him.

“Oh, Kitten. There is nothing to feel embarrassed about. ...Want me to help you with it?” Loki asked. Kathryn nodded. Loki took her top off and tossed it somewhere in the room. She stood in front of Loki wearing a lilac colored bra with black lace trim and a bow in the middle of the bra. Her panties were also lilac but there was no black lace or design of any color on them. Loki felt his dick throbbing as he looked at her.

“You're so sexy, my love.” Loki said. He put his hands on her sides and ran them slowly up and down. Kathryn jumped a bit when he touched the sides of her tummy. She felt nervous about her stretch marks, scars and other bumps on her body.

“You have a very exquisite body.” Loki said, as he kissed her neck.

“But...” Kathryn tried to say something but could not get the rest of what she was going to say out of her mouth. Loki put his hands down and moved his head to look at her.

“But?” Loki asked. Kathryn gulped.

“But...I have these bumps, scars and marks all over my body. Not to mention that parts of me are not equal in size and other things as well.” Kathryn explained. Loki kissed her stomach and looked back up..

“Darling, what you have is not gross to me at all. If they are a part of you, then I love them and the person they are on. Plus, not everyone's body is going to be perfect. As long as you are real, in personality and body, then nothing about you is gross. ” Loki told her. Kathryn smiled and kissed her husband.

“Thank you, honey.” Kathryn said. Loki nodded.

“You still want to do this?” Loki asked. Kathryn got on to the bed and did a sexy pose. Kathryn leaned back on to the bed, holding herself up but her arms and hands with her legs spread apart.

“Does this answer your question?” Kathryn said. Loki crawled over to her and put his index and middle fingers under her cheek to hold her head up.

“Loud and clear, Kitten.” Loki said. Kathryn's body began to feel warm from Loki's touch. Even if it was two fingers and it was under her chin, she felt not only warm but turned on. Loki has this lusty effect on her...and she loves it and of course, her husband. Suddenly, she leaned forward and kissed him. Loki let go of her chin and held her in his arms and kissed her back with his tongue Both of their bodies (and tongues) were now intertwined in a passionate and heated frenzy. Loki stopped kissing and began to kiss Kathryn's neck. She bit her bottom lip as he kissed the most sensitive part of her neck. He then kissed down her from her neck, down her collar and stopped as he reached her breasts. Loki reached for the back of the bra to unhook it but discovered...there were no hooks in the back.

“What kind of mischief is this?!” Loki exclaimed, trying to figure out a way to get her bra off. Kathryn smiled at seeing Loki like this.

“Loki...” Kathryn said in a sexy voice. Loki looked at her and then looked down. She kept pointing to the black bow in the middle of her bra making a unsnapping motion with her fingers. Loki looked up and mouthed “oh”. Kathryn giggled a couple of times, which made Loki happy. Loki put his index and middle finger under the bra where the bow was placed and put his thumb on the bow itself. In one and quick snapping motion, Kathryn's bra came apart. She let it fall slowly from her shoulder and down her back. Then she picked it up and threw it off the bed quickly. Loki looked her chest and felt his cock throb. Her breast were big (because of her size) but not “huge”.

“Beautiful.” Loki said. Loki crawled over closer and held his wife's breasts in the palms of his hands. Loki kissed both her breasts as he ran his one of his thumbs over one of her perky, rosy-pink nipples.

“Mmm!” Kathryn moaned. The way Loki touches her, even if it is very lightly, it sends a sensation down her spine and between her legs. He looked up at her.

“Does that feel good, darling?” Loki asked. Kathryn could not say a word so she nodded her head yes. After a second, Kathryn tapped the top of Loki's head.

“Hey, Loki, can we get in to a different position?” Kathryn asked. He stopped and looked up his wife.

“Of course. Whatever makes more comfortable, my sweet.” Loki replied. Suddenly, Kathryn leaned back gently then stop when she was in a certain position while still sitting on his lap. Loki grabbed one of breasts again and cocked his head to the side a bit. Then, Loki began to lick her nipple and also sucking and let it go a few times with his mouth

“AH LOKI!!” Kathryn moaned. Loki suddenly stopped. He felt like she should be in a more comfortable and “exposed” position.

“Lay down for me, dear.” Loki said. Kathryn got off of him and laid down in front of him.

“Now, spread those luscious legs of yours for me.” Loki told him. Kathryn spread her legs for her man. Loki bit his bottom lip and got on all fours, arched his back and growled like a jungle cat as he looked straight at her. Kathryn's panties began to feel soaked at the site of her husband doing this in front of her.

“Come over here, you sexy beast.” Kathryn commanded. Loki crawled over to her, like a panther in heat. He stopped in front, on top of her and slowly bent his head down towards her. Their eyes met and Loki kissed her. After he pulled away, he licked his lips gain.

“You taste very delicious, my lovely. Like a sweet and forbidden fruit.” Loki said. Suddenly, Loki jumped a bit as he felt one of his wife's hands touch his crotch. Loki put his hand on her's and looked up at her, smiling and giggling to himself.

“Oh, I see you are very eager, dear but I can not let you do that just yet. Loki wants to play with you first.” Loki told her. Kathryn looked up.

“You teasing little shit.” Kathryn replied

“Admit it, you're turned on by this. Aren't you, darling?” Loki asked.

“Oh hell yes!” Kathryn replied. Loki chuckled and then kissed her.

“Not going to lie. We both may be a little fucked up in head but that is what makes us so perfect for each other. Don;t you agree?” Loki told her.

“Oh, definitely. I love it, though.” Kathryn said in agreement.

“I love it and you, too.” Loki replied. Loki then moved down a bit and began to suck one of Kathryn's nipples again. Kathryn dug her body in to the mattress

“NGNH!” Kathryn grunted. Loki made circular motions with his tongue around her nipple a few times. Kathryn whimpered as Loki bit down on her nipple gently before switching to the other one for a minute before stopping to massage her breasts and sticking his head between them, rubbing his side to side.

“Loki!! Oh, darling...that feels really good. ..More please?” Kathryn asked. Loki wanted his wife to be open with him in mind and body. Especially sexually which included dirty talk, commands and any fetishes she wanted to try or liked. But this is not a one lane street when it comes to making love. Kathryn wants Loki to do the same as well. She loves it when Loki talks dirty, so she wants him to be able to be himself as well.

“Of course.” Loki replied. He sucked her nipple hard and played with the other one.

“AAAH! YES!” Kathryn moaned. Her body jolted from the excitement Loki was giving her. After a minute Loki stopped and looked at Kathryn, who was panting heavily and blushing.

“You alright?” Loki asked.

“Yes. It's just that..you're so amazing.” Kathryn told him. Loki smiled at her.

“Just making sure, my love. I do not want to tire or hurt you.” Loki said.

“I understand.” Kathryn replied. Kathryn suddenly sat up and put her arms around Loki. She began to make out with him. Loki grabbed her ass and squeezed it. Kathryn's hips bucked a bit. Parts of her body are sensitive. Loki let out a loud moaning sound but Kathryn did not know if was because it felt good or he felt pain. Thinking she accidentally hurt Loki, she stopped.

“I am so sorry. Did I just hurt you?” Kathryn asked her husband. Loki held her in his arms and giggled.

“Darling, it would take a lot more than that to hurt me. I will let you know if you did. Just relax and go at your own pace.” Loki told her. Kathryn kissed him again quickly and got off of him. She sat down in front of him, then leaned forward and looked down.

“My turn.” Kathryn said.

“Darling?” Loki asked but got no answer from his wife. Suddenly, Loki jumped a bit as he felt a hand on his crotch.

“AH!” Loki moaned. He looked down and saw Kathryn, looking up at as she felt his cock. She began to jerk him off through his bottoms. Loki bit his bottom lip as he looked at his wife, rubbing his cock up and down.

“MMM! ...That feels wonderful. ...AH!” Loki moaned. Kathryn rubbed the the tip of Loki's dick with her thumb in a circular motion. Kathryn was very nervous about pleasing Loki. She may be a perverted girl but not physically.

“Kitten?” Loki suddenly piped up. Kathryn stopped and looked up.

“Yes?” she replied.

“Do you mind if I take off my undergarments?” Loki asked. Kathryn stopped and looked up.

“I do not mind at all but would you like me to take them off for you?” Kathryn asked. Loki shook his head no.

“My sweet and playful, Kitten, a queen never should have to things like that. I will take them off, unless you want to but I will do it. I do have a request, though.” Loki told her.

“I do not mind it but if you want to, I will not stop you. What is the request?” Kathryn asked.

“Remember, just be yourself, sexually. Be kinky and dirty. Remember those fantasies you told me about?” Loki asked her. She blushed an dark shade of pink.

“Yes, but those were things that were in my head, Loki. I can be as kinky and open as I want to be in my imagination but in real life...it's a bit...” Kathryn suddenly felt Loki take her in his arms.

“A bit what, dear?” Loki asked. Kathryn looked down at the sheet on the bed.

“It is a bit embarrassing. I mean, I love you and I know you want me to be open and all but...it is not easy. Plus, some of the thing I want to do may turn you off.” Kathryn explained. Loki put his hand under her chin and lifted up her head to look at him.

“Honey, you do not have to do every, single fetish and/or position for our first time. We got YEARS for us to experiment and/or try out those out. Do what you want to me and I'll what you me to do you that you can handle, dear. Also, from what you have told me, I want you to go for and do those things.” Loki told her then smiled. Kathryn smiled back and nodded.

“You still turned on enough for me to keep going?” Kathryn asked. Loki grinned.

“When I am not?” Loki said. Kathryn laughed and lifted up Loki's hand to kiss it. Loki pulled his hands to his bottoms.

“Move back a bit so I do not accidentally hurt you or smack in to you.” Loki said. She moved back and Loki removed them and sat back down. He spread his legs apart. Loki's erection was sticking straight up and pointed at his wife.

“What do you think, my Queen?” Loki said. Kathryn crawled over to Loki and then held his dick in her hand.

“It's perfect.” Kathryn replied.

“And it is all yours to do with as you please...or more accurately, please me.” Loki added. Kathryn smiled and put it towards her mouth. Kathryn was scared, not because it was not only her first time doing this but she was afraid hurt to hurt to hubby, even if it was not on purpose. Suddenly, she began to kiss the tip, then, kissed all the way down the shaft and stopped at his balls. Loki was panting and began to pant harder as his wife trailed her tongue up his shaft and then circled it around his tip as she looked up at Loki.

“Damn! ...She's amazing at this and it is only her first time.” Loki thought.

“Loki? You alright?” Kathryn asked.

“Yes, dear. …Can I be honest with you?” Loki asked

“Sure.” Kathryn asked.

“Is this really your first time doing this? I am not trying to offend you, by the way. I apologize..NGNH..if I do.” Loki said, letting out moan as she rubbed her thumb over his tip once.

“Oops. Sorry. It's fine and yes, it is. Why?” Kathryn replied.

“I believe you it is just...you are really good at this” Loki said.

“Oh, thank you! ...But that actually was only the beginning of it, my King.” Kathryn replied. Loki gave her a confused look. Kathryn giggled.

“Remember what you said about my fetishes?” Kathryn asked. Loki shook his head yes.

“Well, this was one of the fetishes that I have.” She replied. Suddenly, Kathryn shoved Loki's penis into her mouth and began sucking it slowly. Loki eyes widen and gripped the sheets of bed as he felt his wife's mouth move back and forth along his cock. He looked down at her. Suddenly and without warning, she looked up at Loki and began to move faster.

“AAH DARLING! MMM! …You're fantastic!” Loki moaned. Kathryn blushed but kept going a few more times. Seeing Loki feeling and being pleasured made her both pleased and happy. She stopped, let go and got up. Loki looked up at her, panting.

“Get on to the bed and lay down with you head on the pillows.” Kathryn commanded. Loki did as she asked. Kathryn got on to the bed as well and sat in front for Loki.

“Spread your legs.” Kathryn said, giving him another command. Loki crawled over to pillow and laid down.

“I like where this is going.” Loki thought to himself. Kathryn began to Loki's cock again and kneel down. Loki keep watching her, curious about what she was going to do next. She got all the way down on to the bed. Her ass (while still wearing her lilac-colored panties) was sticking up in the air, which was tempting Loki more than it should at the moment. He felt his Kathryn licking down his shaft and began to leak pre-cum from the tip. Kathryn licked it up and continued down his shaft.

“Oh, darling, you have an amazing tongue.” Loki told her. Kathryn stopped when she got to Loki's balls.

“Kitten?” Loki asked. Kathryn ignored her husband's question. She began to kneed Loki's balls in one of her hands, slowly and gently as she to blow him again. Loki's mind was going nuts.

“OH YES! Keep going!” Loki moaned. Kathryn kept blowing him and moving her tongue around the slit of his tip (as well as the tip itself). Loki held her head there gently. She began to move even faster and let go of his balls.

“DARLING!” Loki moaned, holding her head. Kathryn looked up at Loki, blushing (because she was really turned on by Loki and blowing him). As she began to wiggle her head a but as Loki's cock was still in her mouth, Loki felt like he need to release a bit or would not be able to continue making love. Suddenly, he began to pant harder and then it turned in to moaning. As he came, Kathryn held her head their for two seconds and then let go. She looked up at Loki, who was laying back on the pillow, taking a few breathes. Loki looked up a couple of seconds later at his wife. Her face was covered in cum....his cum.

“Sorry about that, love.” Loki said to her.

“It is alright, honey. Actually...I liked it. Also, I find it hot, to be honest.” Kathryn told him. Loki blushed. He felt bad about it but if she likes him doing that to her then he feels better about it.

“Take a break for a minute, sweetie. Your going to need it because it is my turn to play.” Loki said. Kathryn blushed as she took a breath. Loki was not only going to have some fun and please his woman but he was going to let his even more of his kinky side show. Not to mention that Loki was still hard as a rock. A couple of minutes later, Loki crawled over to Kathryn and kissed her shoulder.

“You ready now?” Loki asked.

“Very ready.” She replied.

“Excellent. Now it is your turn to lay on the bed, my sexy vixen.” Loki said. Kathryn crawled over to the pillow and looked back at Loki.

“Would you like me to take off my panties?” Kathryn asked. Loki crawled over to him.

“That is not necessary, darling. I will take them off for you.” Loki replied. Loki suddenly had a feeling that she was nervous about this part.

“Kitten? Are you alright?” Loki asked. Kathryn gulped.

“Not really.” Kathryn replied.

“How come?” Loki asked.

“...My...um..lower area is not...” Kathryn's voice trailed off.

“Are you talking about “it” not being perfect?” Loki asked. Kathryn shook her head yes.

“Honey, do not judge yourself like that anymore, please? You are perfect to me. Plus, how can I say something is bad if I have not seen it yet? ” Loki told her.

“True. Sorry. ..I love you. ” Kathryn replied. Loki kissed her.

“I love you, too. Now, let me please you, my Kitten.” Loki said. They both smiled at each other. Loki then moved over to the side as she laid down on her back.

“Arch your legs and spread them apart for me.” Loki commanded. Kathryn arched her legs and spread them apart for her husband. Loki leaned forward and kissed her lips then put his hands under one of Kathryn's legs as he sat up on to the bed, facing her.  
“Loki? Oh!” Kathryn suddenly felt Loki lift up her leg in the air towards him. She blushed as she saw Loki looking at her, kissing her foot and ankle. As Loki trailed/kissed down her leg, Kathryn felt her pussy getting more wet by the second as Loki got closer to her. As Loki kissed her inner thigh, Kathryn was panted hard from all the anticipation. Suddenly, Loki stopped and Kathryn looked at him.

“Huh? Why did he stop?” Kathryn thought. Loki leaned towards her again. He kissed her forehead.

“Stay still and relax my love. I will not hurt you.” Loki suddenly piped up. Kathryn took a deep breath and leaned her head back on to the pillow. Loki placed his index and middle fingers on her cunt. Kathryn jumped a bit but Loki expected that. Loki looked down at his wife's crotch and began to rub them back and forth along the slit of his wife's crotch. Kathryn gripped the sheet on each side as her husband played with her.

“Ah Loki!! MMM!” Kathryn moaned. Loki made a circular motion around her clit a few times with his thumb.  
“NGNH! ...Oh darling!” Kathryn shouted. Loki stopped and look at his wife. He sat up and leaned closer to her. Kathryn was panting, lightly.

“I see that even touching your clitoris lightly makes you very excited, my Dear.” Loki said.

“I have very sensitive areas on my body. ….My crotch is one of those spots.” Kathryn explained.

“Is that bad?” Loki asked.

“Oh no, not at all. Just makes me extra excited but that does not mean I will orgasm quicker or anything. I apologize for not telling you sooner.” Kathryn said.

“Darling, it is fine. I am just glad that it is nothing bad.” Loki told her.

“Thanks.” Kathryn replied. Loki nodded.

“May I continue playing with you?” Loki asked.

“Yes, my love.” Kathryn said. Loki moved back down and laid his body down on the bed a bit more. Loki looked down at her cunt and kissed it. Kathryn let out a small whimper. Then, he quickly ran his tongue up and down the slit of her pussy a few times. Kathryn laid her head back on to the bed and closed her eyes. Loki looked up at her quickly and then looked back down. Suddenly, Loki slipped his tongue between the slit of her cunt and began to move it inside her in a up and down motion.

“Ooooh!” Kathryn moaned. Hearing his wife's moan make him feel more excited and made him in a trance. He moved his head up more and his tongue went a bit deeper inside Kathryn. The taste of Kitten's cunt made his cock swell with excitement....wanting more of her.

“AH LOKI! Mmmm..That feels amazing!” Kathryn shouted. Loki stopped and looked up at her. Kathryn looked at Loki, panting.

“Sit up.” Loki told her. Kathryn sat up and looked up at.

“Crawl on over here to me.” Loki said. She got on her hands and knees and crawled over to him. She stopped in front of him and looked at him. Loki bent down, kissing her roughly but not enough to hurt her. When he stopped, he looked at her in the face.

“I'm going to go lay down over there and I want you to crawl back over to me. Then, get on top of me while on your hands and knees with you rear end facing my way.” Loki said to her. Kathryn blushed but knew if Loki did not want her to do it, he would not have asked. Plus, she was getting excited over Loki being dominant and all.

“Okay” Kathryn replied.

“You are okay about doing this?” Loki asked.

“Yes, actually.” She told him. Loki kissed her cheek and he crawled over to where Kathryn was before and laid down. Kathryn crawled over to her husband and placed herself on top of him. Loki bit his lower lip. He lifted up one of his hands and touched his wife's crotch with his index and middle fingers. He spread her lips apart and looked at it.

“You truly have a beautiful cunt, my dear.” Loki said. Kathryn's legs felt like jello.

“Sweetheart, you alright?” Loki asked.

“For the most part I am.” Kathryn replied.

“Do you need to move in to a different position?” Loki asked.

“Nah. I'll be okay. I will let you know, though.” Kathryn said.

“Alright then. ...Could you lower yourself towards me a bit? I will let you know when to stop.” Loki said. Loki let go and Kathryn lowered her body. When Loki told her to stop, she was only about 3-4 inches right above him. Suddenly, Loki lifted his head up and began to eat out Kathryn again. Kathryn shook in pleasure.

“Mmmm! LOKI! Your tongue feels so good!” Kathryn moaned. Loki moved his head a bit as he licked her clit.  
“OH GOD! LOKI! YES!” Kathryn moaned again. Loki stopped and suddenly felt a sexual rage take over him. He pushed her off of him and Kathryn fell on to the bed. It did not hurt her at all. Loki flipped her gently on her and kissed from the top of her chest, all the down her stomach. Wanting to make her giggle, he stopped and make a quick fart noise on her tummy.

“Loki, oh my God! HAHAHAHAHA!” Kathryn said, laughing. Loki let out a chuckle and continued down and stop when he was right above her pussy. Loki gave it several more licks and then looked up. She was panting hard.

“Loki?” Kathryn suddenly piped up.

“Yes, my sweet Kitten?” Loki asked.

“I can not wait any longer. ...I'm ready for you to take me.” Kathryn said.

“Are you sure?” Loki asked.

“Yes.” She replied. Loki walked over to the suitcase and took out a bottle of strawberry-scented lube and a medium size box.

“What is in that box?” Kathryn asked. Loki said down on the bed and held up the box.

“Are those...condoms?” Kathryn asked.

“Yes. I wanted to be prepared.” Loki answered. Kathryn could not have children due a surgery she had when she was younger but it was still sweet of Loki buy some any way, just in case. Neither of them have diseases either.

“Awe. That is so sweet.” Kathryn said.

“Do want me to use one?” Loki asked. She shook her head “no”.

“Okay.” Loki replied. Loki popped open the bottle of lube and applied some of it to his hands and on to his penis. Loki then took the bottle and put a line of lube along the slit of her pussy. Loki rubbed it along her lips and some if it inside her. When he finished, he positioned himself and his cock in front of his wife.

“You comfortable?” Loki asked.

“And a bit nervous but that is expected.” Kathryn replied, blushing a medium shade of pink on her cheeks. Loki leaned down and kissed his wife.

“Do not worry. I will be gentle, my love. If it hurts, just tell me and I will take it out.” Loki told her. Kathryn nodded and Loki sat back and adjusted himself again.

“Ready, my Kitten?” Loki asked.

“Ready!” Kathryn said. Loki looked down and rubbed his cock along her slit and few times and then slowly entered her. Kathryn yelped but it was to herself. It did not feel not hurt as bad as she thought but still, Loki's cock was huge. When Loki was fully inside his wife, he held her hips (it was the only way Kathryn felt comfortable for Loki to move at the moment) and began to thrust slowly inside her.

“Oh, Loki!” Kathryn moaned, laying her head back on to the bed. Loki let out a soft grunt and looked up at his wife, who was panting softly.

“God, I love this woman so much. She may be a mortal, but to me, she is out of this world.” Loki thought to himself. Suddenly, he saw her look at him.

“Loki...you can go faster now.” Kathryn asked. Loki stopped, leaned back a bit and then began thrusting faster. Kathryn's pants became more louder as Loki's cock pounded inside her pussy. Loki's grunts become louder and then eventually became moans.  
“KATHRYN!” Loki moaned.

“OH LOKI YES! Your cock feels so amazing!!” Kathryn said.

“You feel amazing, too, my love.” Loki said. Kathryn put her arms around Loki's shoulders and looked at his face as he kept moving. Loki looked at his wife and leaned down. Suddenly, Loki and Kathryn made out with their tongue in each others' mouth. When they stopped, Kathryn looked up at her husband again.

“Loki?” Kathryn piped up.

“Yes?” Loki replied.

“Can we switch positions?” Kathryn asked. Loki stopped and looked at her.

“Sure, sweetheart. What position would you like to do now?” Loki asked. Kathryn blushed and looked away because what she really wanted to do...could make Loki either feel amazing or not pleased at all. Loki leaned closer to her and kissed her cheek.

“Kitten?” Loki asked. She took a breath and looked at him.

“I want to ride you.” Kathryn replied. Loki smiled and kissed her forehead.

“Alright then. Just tell me what you me to do, my pet. ” Loki said.

“I want you to go sit on that couch over there.” Kathryn said. Loki pulled his dick out of her and got up to go sit on the couch. Kathryn grabbed the bottle of lube. Loki sat down on one of the cushions of the couch with his leg spread a bit and his erection sticking straight up. Kathryn stopped and stood in front of Loki and opened the bottle of lube up again.

“I'm going to put more lube on you.” Kathryn said. Loki nodded and leaned back. Kathryn applied the lube up and down Loki's manhood. After she finished, she tossed the bottle aside and took a deep breath.

“Here I go.” Kathryn said to herself. Kathryn slowly got up on to the bed and placed herself above Loki's crotch. Loki held one her hips and his cock.

“Do not worry, I got you and will guide you.” Loki said. Kathryn took another breath, looked down, closed her eyes and slowly slipped Loki's cock inside her but suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes and looked up at Loki.

“Keep going. You will not hurt me.” Loki told her, smiling. Kathryn smiled and then continued to ease on down until Loki was completely inside her and which then he let go of his shaft. She counted down to three in her head ,then began to move up and down. Loki knew Kathryn could not look at him straight in face like this but Loki knew it would take time for her to be comfortable sexually. Within a minute, Kathryn was practically bouncing on Loki, both of them panting and moaning. Loki grabbed her ass and squeezed it as Kathryn keep moving up and down.

“AH LOKI! YES!!!” Kathryn moaned. Loki's cock throbbed as Kathryn rode him.

“Oh, Darling, you have such a perfect body. I am one lucky man.” Loki said. Kathryn leaned closer until her head was touching the top of Loki's and began to move her hips a bit slower.

“Oh, darling, you feel so amazing. Keep going!” Loki said.

“OH YES LOKI! Don't stop! AAH!” Kathryn moaned. Loki and Kathryn looked at each other. The heat from their breathing and noises suddenly sent them in to a trance. Kathryn moved her head closer to Loki and kissed him. Loki held her head and they began to moved their heads as they kissed. Suddenly, Loki felt he was at his limit and stopped kissing.

“Kitten, I am my limit.” Loki piped up, leaning again the chair.

“Me too, my darling.” Kathryn said. Loki held one of her hands close him, still looking at her.

“I want us to come together.” Loki said. Kathryn nodded and kissed Loki and began to move faster. Their panting becomes more louder and in sync with each other. Loki looked at her as he trying to was hit climax. For the first time during this whole thing, Kathryn looked at Loki and keep his eye on him and began to go faster.

“Loki...” Kathryn was trying to ask if it was okay to come now. Loki nodded yes and Kathryn began to move faster. A few seconds later, Loki and Kathryn began to moan out loud.

“Ah...ah...ah...OH GOD! LOKI, I'M GONNA COMING!!!” Kathryn moaned

“OH DARLING!!! Ah...Ah....AAAAAAAAH!” Loki moaned. Loki put his hands on her hips and pushed Kathryn down on his cock. Kathryn whips her head back slowly as Loki came inside her. After they came, Kathryn laid her body against Loki and started to panting as she was catching her breath. Loki held her against him, panting as well. He suddenly felt a kiss on the side of his head and hear a giggle. Loki looked over and saw his wife, looking at him, smiling and smiled back.

“You were amazing, my love.” Loki said.

“Really?” Kathryn asked,

“Really.” Loki replied.

“I am sorry if I was not as opened as you wanted me to be.” Kathryn said. Loki tilted his head to her and leaned against the

“Honey, it is not like this is the only time I will make love to you. We got years for you to open up sexually and if you can open up so much, well then, keep doing what you are doing because I love the way _you_ move and please me.” Loki told. Kathryn blushed but still smiled at him.

“I love you, Loki.” Kathryn said.

“I love you, too, my sweet Kitten.” Loki replied, feeling happy. Kathryn leaned her head more and kissed him and laid her head on his shoulder. Loki held her hand close to him again and kissed it. A few minute later after resting, Kathryn realized something.

“Loki, I just realized.” Kathryn piped up.

“Yeah?” Loki replied.

“...Is your dick is still inside me.” Kathryn said, blushing. Loki looked down and it was not.

“No, it is not.” Loki said.

“....Well...I know I got a mess to clean up on this floor and couch.” Kathryn said. Loki snapped his fingers.

“Not any more.” Loki said. Loki used his magic to clean up the mess. What he could not clean...they would have to take a shower to clean that. Kathryn suddenly got up from Loki and stretched for a few seconds.

“I'm going go take a shower then you can take one after me. I'll let you rest.” Kathryn said, walking to the bathroom.

“Wait, please.” Loki replied. Kathryn stopped and turned her head. Loki got up from the couch and walked over to her.

“May I join you?” Loki said. Kathryn smiled.

“Of course, sweetheart.” Kathryn said, smiling. Loki held her hand and looked at her.

“You lead the way.” Loki said. Kathryn nodded. They walked to the bathroom and went inside. They shower and came out of the bathroom, wearing robes. Loki laid on the bed and Kathryn went to go get some water.

“You know, I just thought of something.” Loki said.

“Yes?” Kathryn asked.

“I know Asgard was my home and always will be but I never was truly happy nor thought I ever would be. After coming to Midgard...I finally discovered what true happiness really is.” Loki said, looking up at the ceiling.

“And what would that be?” Kathryn asked, grabbing the two cups of water. When she turned around, Loki was looking her smiling.

“You. You are my happiness. And no matter what happens, I want you by my side for rest of my life.” Loki said. Kathryn walked over and sat on the bed.

“I love you so much, Loki. You are truly an amazing and unique person.” Kathryn said.

“You are as well, Kathryn. And...my hero.” Loki replied. Loki sat up and Kathryn handed Loki is cup of water. Kathryn moved closer and sat next to him. Loki held up his.

“Lets make a toast! I'll start it.” Loki said.

“Okay.” Kathryn said. She held up her cup near Loki's. Loki took a breath and began.

“I would like make a toast for my wife, Kathryn. For not only being here for me but loving me for who I am.” Loki said and then looked her

“And I love her for who she is as well. I am happy and excited about what lies ahead..for the both of us.” Loki said.

“Here here!” Kathryn said. They made their cups touch and then took a drink. For the rest of night, they cuddled on the bed and fell asleep in each others' arms, feeling like nothing and no one can ever break them apart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> How much Kathryn/Kitten means to Loki:
> 
> "You are my lover  
> My lava flow  
> Burn like no other  
> Right through the core  
> Just like the constellations, we shine  
> No wreck or ruin, our planets align
> 
> The tide and the moon yeah  
> You pull like the sea  
> In waves I can feel ya  
> You're My ecstasy  
> The lamb and the lion  
> We lay down in peace.  
> Like air to the fire  
> I need you to breathe"  
> \- Lyrics from "By The Rules" by Adam Lambert


End file.
